The Purple Warrior Truth or Dare
by ParasiteDarkness
Summary: This is something i decided to do for fun This is a Truth or Dare Game for the characters of my story "The Purple Warrior" Go read it if you haven't. The rules on how we'll play are inside.Game 1 Round 3 is now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone, this is The Purple Warrior: Truth or Dare! This is how it's going to work: Each game will consist of characters from The Purple warrior as players. There will be 6 rounds per game. Each character will get ONE truth/dare per round (8 players = equals 8 truth/dare per round ONE for each player) They will be supplied by you guys in the reviews section. If for some reason there aren't enough Truth questions or Dares for a round, I will provide something random! After each game, the players will get switched up. The players will consist of BOTH heroes AND villains in the storyline, sometimes at the same time. Lemon-type dares (Such as, Antonio I dare you to fuck Jericho [kissing is allowed since it's not sex]) are not allowed until the 4th round of a game (like Game 1:Round 4, Game 2:Round 5, etc.) Also, you can NOT ask Truth questions that when answered, give out spoilers to the storyline. Same applies to Dares I guess… A back-story to… for example: "Eugene, how did you get Dakuenjeru?" Is allowed… though there may be exceptions to that depending on what it is. I think that's it so let's get started!

* * *

><p>Game 1: Round 1<p>

Players 

Antonio

Zephyr

Luke

Shade

Drake

Jolt

Carlos

Kale

* * *

><p>LET THE GAMES BEGIN! Send in your Truth questions and your Dares… NOW!<p>

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, it's been a while since I posted The Purple Warrior Truth or Dare and now I've finally updated. There wasn't quite as much stuff as I had hoped for so I've placed a few random things in…plus I changed my mind on one of the rules. One truth question OR dare for each player per round… enjoy. Oh and also, I don't own Pokemon, blah, blah, blah… Let's do this!

* * *

><p>Game1 Round 1<p>

* * *

><p><span>Players<span>

Antonio

Luke

Zephyr

Drake

Shade

Carlos

Kale

* * *

><p>Me: "Ok everyone, it's time for Truth or Dare!"<p>

Drake: "Why the hell are we doing this?"

Me: "BECAUSE I FUCKING SAID SO!"

Drake: 0_0

Me: "Ok, let's begin with this one… Ok this is for Antonio. Dan the Buizel asks 'Antonio, would you ever consider having an orgy with ALL your Pokemon?' That's a good question… Well?"

Antonio: *blushes slightly* "Not really… although, if everyone agreed to it… then maybe I would…"

Luke: 0_0

Me: "Ok, moving on… The Father Confessor dares Drake to kiss Carlos!"

Drake: "WHAT?"

Carlos: "POR QUUUEE?" (But whhyyyyy?)

Me: "BECAUSE IT'S THE RULES OF THE GAME! NOW KISS!"

Drake: "…" *looks at Carlos*

Carlos: *turns to Drake*

Drake: *cups his hand around Carlos cheek and slowly presses his lips against Carlos'*

Carlos: *closes his eyes and kisses Drake back, lightly sucking on his bottom lip*

Me: "Good job boys!" *claps*

Drake: *pulls out of the kiss* "There, it's done."

Carlos: "Gah! Dios mio…"

Me: "Ok, next we have a dare for Shade."

Shade: "Bring it."

Me: "Family guy rocks out loud dares you to French kiss Drake!"

Shade and Drake: "WHAT? GAH, HELL NO!"

Me: "Just do it ya little pussies."

Shade: "Grrrr…."

Drake: "Let's just get this over with…"

Jolt: *covers his eyes*

Shade: *walks closer to Drake and is picked up by him*

Drake: "Oh god…" *slowly moves head closer to Shade's*

Shade: "DAMMIT, YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" *mashes his lips against Drake's and begins kissing him*

Drake: *opens mouth while kissing and begins to rub his tongue against Shade's*

Shade: *breaks kiss* "There, we did it. And you better have been watching, cause I'm NOT doing it again."

Me: "Yeah whatever. Jolt, is it true that Shade is lacking in brain capacity?"

Shade: "Hey! Shut the fuck up!"

Jolt: "… Slightly, but I still love him."

Shade: "Aww I love you too… wait, hey!"

Me: "Haha… awesome. Kale, I dare you to unleash your inner weirdness!"

Kale: *starts flopping on the floor* "WOBWOBWOBWOBWOBWOB!"

Me: 0_0 "Ok, that was weirder than what I was expecting but it was still good."

Kale: :D

Me: "Luke, this is your dare… You must… KISS ANTONIO!"

Luke: "Ok I can do that."

Me: "I'm kidding. Actually, you have to kiss me."

Luke: 0_0 *slaps me* "Just give me my real dare ya little shit!"

Me: *rubs cheek* "Ow, jeez… Go kick Gary Oak in the balls."

Luke: "Sure thing"

Gary: *drops from the ceiling* "QUEER!"

Luke: *kicks him in the nuts* "BUTTMUNCH!"

Gary: *screams like a little girl then falls over* "AAAGH! NGH…"

Me: "Ok Carlos, your dare is…"

Carlos: *starts praying in Latin*

Me: "TO FIGHT GEORGE W. BUSH TO THE DEATH!"

Carlos: "…What?"

Me: "FIGHT!"

Bush: *drops from the ceiling, holding a combat knife*

Zephyr: "HOLY SHIT!" *hides behind Antonio*

Carlos: 0_0 "…Hola."

Bush: "RAAAGH!" *charges at Carlos*

Carlos: "…" *burns him to a crisp*

Me: "Good work, he's dead!"

Bush: "RA-Raaaggh….." *dies*

Me: "Ok, last one for this round… Zephyr."

Zephyr: *peeks out from behind Antonio* "Is it dead?"

Me: "Yes, yes, the foul beast is dead. Now pay attention. Do you know what Antonio really is?"

Antonio: "Yeah, do you?"

Zephyr: "… No I don't."

Antonio: "Hmph, just like the dragons said…"

Zephyr: "What?"

Antonio: "Nothing! Heheh…"

Me: "Well, that's that… Round 1 is now complete, and we will be moving on to Round 2! Make sure to put up some more questions/dares. And from now on, please don't even bother putting up sex-related dares until we actually reach Round 4. It gets us nowhere putting those up when we can't use them yet."

Antonio: "Yeah, seriously."

Me: *thumps Antonio on the head* "Shut up, don't be rude."

Antonio: "Meh."

Me: "Anyways, I guess that's it… bye!" *waves goodbye*


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! I'm back and I've brought you Round 2! Shall we begin then?

* * *

><p>Game 1: Round 2<p>

Players

Antonio

Zephyr

Luke

Drake

Shade

Kale

Jolt

Carlos

* * *

><p>Me: "And we're back!"<p>

Drake: "This is stupid."

Me: "Well too bad."

Drake: "You people better not make me make out with anyone else! I'm in a fucking relationship now!"

Shade: "Yeah well so am I! So quit being a bitch and just play the fucking game!"

Me: "Whoa… Shade is right for once!"

Shade: "Hey!"

Antonio: "That obviously foretells the end of the world."

Luke: *holds onto Antonio*

Shade: "Oh shut up."

Me: "Ok let's just start already."

Carlos: "Here we go…"

Zephyr: "Bring it on!"

Me: "Alright…nomercy745 asks Antonio 'Which of your Lieutenants (I think he meant subordinates) do you think is the best?' Well?"

Antonio: "…Umm… tough to say… it seems that Blade is the strongest at the moment but I'm kinda worried about his strength… Nadyx, Vincent, and Dan are tied for being the ones that I could trust most… John seems like he would be a very deadly adversary… hmm… I can't answer that question fully yet. FIve way tie for now. I'll have to see a bit more from them first before I can decide."

Me: "That's an interesting answer… moving on! Like A 8055 says that Luke must Falcon Punch Antonio in the balls."

Antonio: "Say WHAT?"

Luke: 0.0

Me: "That's right. Now do it Luke!"

Antonio: "Oh fuck…"

Luke: "I'm sorry for this Antonio…"

Antonio: "I-It's ok… just means I'll be 'out of action' for a little while."

Luke: :'(

Me: "Do it already!"

Luke: "FALCON…" *covers fist in flames* "PAAWNCH!" *punches Antonio in the balls, pushing him back a few feet*

Antonio: "AAAGH!" *lets out a girlish scream before dropping onto his knees*

Zephyr: 0.0 "HAHAHAHAHAAA!" :D

Me: "OBJECTION!"

Zephyr: "Huh?"

Me: *kicks Zephyr in the face*

Zephyr: "Gah! That… HURTS!"

Me: "Don't laugh at his misery!"

Zephyr: D:

Me: "Ok, who's my next victim?" :D

Kale: "Please not me…"

Me: *stares at Kale* :D "Looks like I've found my victim!"

Kale: "Fuck."

Me: "The next victim is…"

Kale: "Dammit!"

Me: "ZEPHYR!" *turns to Zephyr*

Zephyr: "WHAT?"

Jolt: "Whoa, didn't see that coming…"

Luke: "I did."

Shade: "Same here."

Me: O.O "Shade saw that coming? SHADE? Wow, the world really is gonna end."

Shade: "Shut up and torture the victim already."

Me: "Zephyr, The Father Confessor says that you have to do the tango with George W. Bush."

Bush: *drops down from the ceiling* "BLEEAAARGH!"

Zephyr: O.O *grabs Antonio's gun and points at himself, pulling the trigger and putting a hole in his own head* X_X

Luke: "OH MY GOD!"

Me: *rolls eyes* "Suicide is against the rules Zephyr. And it won't help."

Zephyr: X_X

Me: "You still have to dance with him."

Jolt: "Dude, he's dead."

Zephyr: X_X

Me: "I don't care, he still has to do the fucking tango."

Shade: "But HE'S DEAD."

Me: *snaps fingers, causing Zephyr's body to start glowing* "Not for long. I'm the all-powerful-author remember? He can come back to life if I say so."

Zephyr: *body stops glowing, revealing his fully healed head* "What the fuck?"

Bush: "Ragh!"

Zephyr: O.O

Me: "Now since you broke the rules you don't have to dance with him."

Zephyr: "THANK GOD!"

Me: "You have to kiss him instead."

Zephyr: "…"

Me: "Besides, you don't even know how to tango."

Zephyr: "…" *points his middle finger to the sky* "FUCK YOU GOD!"

Bush: "Blearg?"

Antonio: *pushes Zephyr into Bush*

Zephyr: "WAH!" *stumbles, accidentally mashing his lips against Bush's* O.O

Me: O.O

Bush: *kisses back*

Zephyr: O.O *breaks the kiss and pushes Bush back, pulling out a huge cannon-thing out of nowhere* "ROCKET NOW MOTHERFUCKER!" *pulls the trigger, causing a HUGE laser beam to shoot out, instantly vaporizing Bush*

Bush: "RAAGGGHHHH!" *gets vaporized*

Carlos: "Ok that was badass*

Zephyr: *looks at me* "HOW MANY OF THOSE FUCKING THINGS DO YOU HAVE?"

Me: "Enough to cause the apocalypse."

Zephyr: O.O *drops laser cannon* "Fuck it, I'm not killing them all. That's way too many."

Me: "That's what I thought. Next, Jolt has to give me a big fat kiss on the lips!"

Shade: *growls then blasts me with a Shadow Ball*

Me: *cough* "Ow… ok, I'm sorry. Jolt, I dare you to do a strip tease for Shade."

Jolt: "Yeah… except I'm a Pokemon. I don't wear clothes."

Me: "Crap forgot about that… ok then… Well, I'll let you off easy since you're nice to me. Go give Carlos a kiss on the cheek."

Jolt: "Alright." *walks over to Carlos and gives him a peck on the cheek*

Carlos: "Why must I keep getting kissed by men?"

Me: "Because you're the only straight person in the room."

Carlos: -_-

Me: "Alright Carlos, it's your turn."

Carlos: -_-

Me: "I'll be nice… Have you ever been in a relationship with someone of the same sex?"

Carlos: "…"

Antonio: "Well?"

Shade: "Come on, tell us."

Drake: "Yeah man!"

Carlos: "… Once and only once… but it wasn't really a relationship, just a drunken encounter."

Me: "I see… So you were drunk?"

Carlos: "Yes."

Me: "How'd it happen?"

Carlos: "… They said it's not gay if it's a three-way. And I was drunk so I fell for it."

Me: "Heh, wow." XD

Carlos: "I'd prefer not to speak of it anymore…"

Antonio: "Ok buddy."

Me: "Let's move on then… Kale, it's your turn."

Kale: "Alright, what is it?"

Me: "Have you ever considered dating Luke before?"

Luke and Antonio: "WHAT?"

Kale: "Me? Date Luke? Well, I've thought about it before…"

Luke and Antonio: "WHAT?"

Kale: "But I had only thought of that before you two were mates. Never even considered it since then."

Antonio: "Good, otherwise I'd have to beat the shit out of one of my best friends." :)

Kale: "Heh, yeah bring it on buddy." :)

Me: "Ok, that leaves us with Drake and Shade. Drake's first."

Drake: *looks up from a cell phone he had apparently been texting on* "Sorry, what?"

Me: "Drake, put the phone away, we're playing truth or dare."

Drake: "But I was texting Levi."

Me: "I SAID PUT IT AWAY! YOU CAN SEXT HIM LATER!"

Drake: D: "We weren't sexting." *puts it away*

Me: "Good. Now, I dare you to give Luke a kiss."

Drake: "What the hell man? I'm in a relationship!"

Luke: "Same here!" D:

Me: "Oh well, I just want to tell the whole world that you're bi. Now pucker up you two!"

Drake: "Oh fuck me…"

Me: "That'll come later."

Luke and Drake: O_O

Me: "I'm kidding… I'm not gonna make you fuck each other. At least, not in front of your boyfriends."

Luke and Drake: O_O

Me: "Just kiss already."

Drake: *takes a deep breath and cups his hand around Luke's cheek*

Luke: "Forgive me Antonio my love."

Antonio and Zephyr: *covers each others eyes*

Me: "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Shade: "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Luke: *slowly inches his face closer to Drake's*

Drake: *closes the distance, firmly pressing his lips against Luke's*

Me: "This is so fun to do!" ^_^

Shade: "But evil in a way."

Me: "Just wait till Round 4."

Jolt: "Wait, what happens in Round 4?"

Me: "You'll see."

Luke: *pulls out of the kiss, wiping his mouth off*

Drake: *does the same*

Luke: "Never again."

Drake: "Same here."

Luke: *walks over to Antonio and hugs him* "You can look now honey. It's finished."

Antonio: *uncovers his eyes and hugs Luke* "Yay!: ^_^

Me: *rolls eyes* "Shade, it's your turn."

Shade: *sighs* "What do I have to do?"

Me: "You have to give me a hug!" :D

Shade: "Eh, why not?" *leaps towards me, flying through the air*

Me: :D *catches Shade in my arms and hugs him to my chest* "Yay! Fluffy little Umbreon!"

Shade: "Wow, you have a child-like side."

Me: :D *pets Shade on his head*

Shade: "Ok can you let me go now?"

Me: D: "Oh ok." *puts Shade down*

Shade: "Thanks." *sits down next to Jolt*

Me: "And that's the end of Round 2. I hope you guys enjoyed that. Make sure to send in some more dares and whatnot. Maybe you guys could leave a few more for the characters like Carlos, Kale, Shade, or Jolt? Anyways, I guess I'll see you later. Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm back! And here we are in Round 3! This is the last round before I start putting in sexual dares… Mwahahaha!

* * *

><p>Game 1: Round 3<p>

Players

Antonio

Zephyr

Luke

Drake

Shade

Kale

Jolt

Carlos

* * *

><p>Me: "Alright guys, who's ready for Round 3?" :D<p>

Everyone else: "…"

Me: "… Ok then, let's get started."

Drake: "This is stupid."

Me: "WELL TOO FUCKING BAD!"

Drake: O.O

Antonio: "Actually I think this has been kinda fun."

Carlos: "Yeah, that's because you haven't had to make out with a bunch of men!"

Antonio: "But I do that on a daily basis… but with only one man… err….. Pokemon..." ^_^

Luke: ^_^

Carlos: "… That's different though. You're bi. I'm not."

Antonio and Luke: :P

Me: "Not yet, you aren't." ;)

Carlos: O.O "THE FUCK?"

Shade: "I think he wants to fuck you." XD

Me: "Whatever, let's just get started." :)

Carlos: "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Me: "First up… Like A 8055 dares Drake to say the dumbest thing that comes to his mind first."

Drake: "…Ass-fuck."

Me: "…Ok then… Not what I was expecting…"

Drake: ^_^

Me: "Ok, next is… Kale! Koopa Kid For Sure dares you to make out with Antonio!"

Kale and Antonio: O.O

Luke: "Holy fuck…" *puts on a blindfold*

Antonio: "Are you being serious?"

Kale: "…" O.O

Me: "Oh hell yeah. Dead serious."

Antonio: *turns to Kale* "Sorry buddy, he's the author. He has the power."

Kale: "But you can breathe fire. What can he do?"

Me: "This." *snaps fingers, causing Kale's leaf to disappear*

Kale: O.O "AH! MY FUCKING LEAF!"

Me: "Now make out with him!"

Kale: "…"

Antonio: "Oh for the love of-" *grabs Kale and kisses him*

Kale: O.O *hesitates before kissing back* ^/^

Me: "Haha… he's blushing." XD

Shade: *rolls eyes*

Luke: "Is it over?"

Me: "Yep."

Kale: *practically shoves his tongue down Antonio's throat*

Luke: *takes off the blindfold and looks at Antonio and Kale* "AAH!"

Me: "Hahaha!" XD

Luke: "IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" *punches my face*

Me: D:

Antonio: *breaks the kiss* "That was… uh… interesting…"

Kale: "Y-yeah… Can I have my leaf back now?'

Me: *snaps fingers, returning Kale's leaf to his head*

Kale: "Yay! Leaf!" :3

Me: "Ok, next is… Antonio. BLADELOVER wants to know if Blade has a boyfriend or girlfriend. If so, what is its name, gender and species?"

Antonio: "I have no idea. But I can find out!" *closes his eyes and starts glowing a light purple*

Zephyr: "Not if I figure it out first!" *closes his eyes and starts glowing gold*

Jolt: "Luke, are they always like this?"

Luke: "Pretty much."

Antonio and Zephyr: *eyes snap open and glowing stops* "HIS BOYFRIEND IS A BLASTOISE NAMED MAX!"

Antonio: "Ha! Beat you!"

Zephyr: "Bullshit!"

Antonio: *tackles Zephyr*

Zephyr: *pushes Antonio back and throws a kick*

Antonio: *dodges and throws a punch*

Antonio and Zephyr: *start exchanging blows*

Me: "Ok while they act like a bunch of idiots… Shade! You're up."

Shade: "Fuck…"

Me: "Ok buddy, I dare you to go give Carlos a kiss." :)

Carlos: "NOT AGAIN!" D:

Shade: "Haha! Ok." *walks over to Carlos*

Carlos: "Ok, let's get it over with…" *picks up Shade*

Shade: *kisses Carlos on the cheek* "There, its done. You never specified where to kiss him." :)

Me: "True." :)

Carlos: "YES! Thank you for not kissing me on the lips!" *hugs Shade*

Shade: "Heheh, you're welcome."

Me: "Ok then… Carlos!"

Carlos: *puts Shade down* "What?"

Me: "I dare you to give me a hug." ^_^

Carlos: "Ok." *walks over and hugs me*

Me: *hugs back* "Haha! You're fluffy ." :3

Carlos: "Heheh…"

Me: :) *reaches down and squeezes his ass*

Carlos: O.O "WAH!" *jumps back*

Me: "Hahaha!"

Shade: "Nice."

Luke: *gives me a high-five*

Carlos: -_-

Me: "Sorry buddy, you're the only straight guy in the room. Gotta tease ya every once in a while."

Carlos: "HIJO DE PUTA ESTUPIDO! VOY A PATEAR EL CULO DE MIERDA!"

Me: "HEY! WE DON'T USE THAT KIND OF FUCKING LANGUAGE IN HERE!"

Jolt : "And yet you just screamed the word 'fucking' at the top of your lungs…"

Me: "Fuckin potty-mouth..."

Carlos: "VETE A LA MIERDA!" *gets up and sits on the other side of the room with Luke*

Luke: "Heh…" *pats Carlos on the back*

Me: "… Anyways… Jolt, if you had the chance to have a three-way with Carlos and Shade, would you do it?"

Jolt: O.O "Like, what do you mean by that?"

Carlos: "…"

Me: "If it were ok with both Shade and Carlos, would you have a three-way with them?"

Shade: XD

Jolt: O/O "Err… I… uh…meep…"

Carlos: O_O

Me: "Well Jolt? Tell us." :)

Jolt: / "Ok! The answer is yes! Happy?"

Me: "Knew it." :)

Carlos: O_O

Jolt: / "Sorry, Carlos! But you're cute… who wouldn't want a night with you?"

Carlos: "Um… gracias?" O_o

Jolt: /

Shade: *kisses Jolt's cheek* :)

Me: "Heheh… now, I believe its your turn Luke."

Luke: "Bring it on."

Me: "Ok, how many people have you ever had sex with?"

Luke: "Let me see… Antonio… Zephyr… Bahamut…"

Me: "Err… let's stick to people who exist in the physical world…"

Luke: "Ok… Antonio… that Charizard… then there was that Lopunny… so… only three." :)

Me: "Cool… lemme guess… all guys?"

Luke: "Yep. All guys!" XD

Me: "Awesome… Zephyr!"

Zephyr: *releases Antonio from a headlock* "What?"

Me: "It's your turn!"

Zephyr: "Dammit! No more Bush! GOT IT?"

Me: "Heh, don't worry. I won't bring that creature out again… not for a while anyways."

Zephyr: -_-

Me: "Ok then. I dare you to go give Drake a hickey."

Drake: "Seriously? You better fuckin let Levi know about this!"

Me: "Why?"

Drake: "So he doesn't think that I'm cheating on him or something!"

Me: "Dude, chill. You just hooked up with him."

Drake: "Yeah whatever, let's get this over with…"

Zephyr: *walks over to Drake and immediately starts sucking on his neck*

Drake: "Fuckin author… thinks he has all the power… fuckin douche bag…"

Me: "What was that Drake?"

Drake: "I said you're a douche bag!"

Me: -_-

Zephyr: *nibbles on Drake's neck a bit*

Drake: O/O

Me: O.O "Hahahaha!" XD

Drake: "Sh-Shut up!" /

Me: "You can totally tell how hard you're trying not to moan!" XD

Drake: "F-Fuck you!"

Zephyr: *nibbles a bit harder*

Drake: /

Luke: "Hahaha!" XD

Drake: "Shut it! I'd like to see you do this without moaning!"

Me and Luke: "Hahaha!" XD

Zephyr: *continues sucking on Drake's neck*

Drake: /

Me: "Ok Zephyr, you can stop now."

Zephyr: *doesn't stop*

Me: "Oy! I said stop."

Zephyr: *still doesn't stop*

Drake: "Someone, please get him off!"

Antonio: *pulls out a rolled up newspaper and bops Zephyr on the nose* "Bad puppy!"

Zephyr: *pulls off of Drake's neck* "Jeez, you don't have to hit me with a newspaper."

Antonio: "Then don't be a bad puppy!" *bops him one more time*

Zephyr: -_- *pulls out his sword and cuts the newspaper again* "Next time, it'll be your hand."

Antonio: *rolls eyes*

Me: "Ok. Round 3 is now complete! Next up is Round 4, which means that sexual dares are now allowed!"

Everyone Else: "WHAT?"

Carlos: "YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL US THAT! THE ROOM IS FILLED WITH MEN, AND I'M STRAIGHT!"

Me: "So? I'm the author, which means I have the power, which means I'm in charge, and that means that you'll do as I say!" :)

Carlos: "FUCK THIS!" *runs to the door*

Drake: *runs after him* "WAIT FOR ME!"

Me: *pushes a button on my chair*

Carlos and Drake: *both reach the door as it automatically locks and bars drop down in front of it* O.O

Me: "You're not leaving. You're staying to finish the game." :)

Carlos and Drake: *both walk back to their seats and sit down*

Jolt: "Ok, how far can the sexual dares be taken?"

Carlos and Drake: "Please be limited to blowjobs and handjobs… Please be limited to blowjobs and handjobs… Please be limited to blowjobs and handjobs… Please be limited to blowjobs and handjobs… Please be limited to blowjobs and handjobs…"

Me: "No restrictions."

Carlos and Drake: O.O

Me: :)

Kale: "Bring it on."

Carlos: "By no restrictions, does that mean that someone might ended up fucking my ass?"

Me: "Hell yeah. You never know, Kale might be poundin that tight ass of yours. Or maybe Luke, or Drake, or Zephyr…" :)

Kale and Zephyr: *massive fuckin nosebleed*

Luke: *looks at Kale and Zephyr* "Heh… pervs…" XD

Carlos: O.O

Drake: "Aw fuck…"

Me: "HAHAHHAHAHA! LET THE SEXUAL HALF OF THE GAME…BEGIN!"


End file.
